Wait For Me
by Hinata888
Summary: A school vacation to Hawaii. A place of love and a place of hell. That is for Maguri and Maora. Please R&R. MaorixMaguri MagurixMaori Yaoi and shonen ai...i don't know which one yet.
1. Hot N' Cold

_Yay!! This is my first MagurixMaora fanfiction!! And also my first Shinshi Doumei Cross fanfiction so please bear with me. I just finished the series and I fell absolutely in love with the couple Maguri and Maora. So enjoy! By the way, This is going to be a song-fic technically. Just a few lyrics at the beginning and a few at the end. thats all really.  
First Song: Hot N' Cold_

_Artist: Katy Perry  
_

**_ You change your mind _**

**_ Like a girl changes clothes _**

**_ Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
_**

**_ I would know -_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1: Hot N' Cold**_

The sun shone brightly over the nice, green trees. Delux school buses were getting filled with smiling students. It was their yearly class trip. This year they were going to Hawaii. Haine was so excited that she fell down the stairs and recieved a broken leg. She still attended though.

Maora walked onto the overly crowded bus. The good thing was that they had nice, comfortable seats withTV's in front of them. He walked down the aisleway, searching for a seat that would be open. Maora was late so he would understand if he couldn't get a good seat. He had to search for Okorimakuri.

"Maora!" Someone called out. Maora turned around and there sat Maguri. "Come sit here."

"No way!" Maora said, sticking his tongue out at Maguri. Maguri reached for Maora's arm and pulled him into the seat. Maora missed the seat and landed on Maguri. They were extremely close, both blushing as red as tomatoes.

"Let go of me." Maora said after a while. Maguri let go of Maora's arm and turned toward's the window.

Maora sat down in the seat next to him. "Why do you want me to sit with you anyways?" Maora said, noting that he thought Maguri would want to sit with his 'Shizun'.

"Shizun and Ushio are taking care of Otomiya on the other bus." He said, not bothering to look towards Maora while talking.

Maora just stared up at the blank TV. The buses started to move out and towards the nearest airport.

"Wait a minute." Maora said after a while of silence except for the sounds of the TV's and chatter of other students. Maguri looked over at him.

"What?" Maguri asked, in an annoyed tone as if he enjoyed the silence between them.

"We're going on a plane....right?" Maora asked.

"Yeah...whats wrong with that?" Maguri said. "We're going to Hawaii. Of course we have to go on a plane to get there."

"I...I just...I'm scared...." Maora stuttered out with an embarrassed blush, looking down at his feet. He tried as hard as he could to not stare into Maguri's eyes.

"Scared...?" Maguri questioned with a snicker. "Mao-chan is scared?" He started laughing at this.

"Sh-shut up!" Maora yelled turning towards Maguri, with tears in his eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Maguri said, looking down blushing. "I'll keep you company if you want."

"I thought you would try to be by Shizumasa-sama's side." Maora said, looking at Maguri, emotionless.

"I don't have to be with him every second you know." Maguri said smiling.

The bus bumped up as it hit a pot hole and Maora was flown forward onto Maguri. "Oww...." was all Maora could say. He opened his eyes and was, once again, face to face with Maguri.

"um...I'm sorry." Maora said while trying to get up but noticed Maguri's arms around him. "Maguri...you can let go of me..."

"I thought you were scared." He's said with a smirk on his face. Maora's face turned red once again.

"I said I'm scared of planes. Not buses." Maora said while trying to get up once more. Lately it was starting to get uncomfortable being near Maguri but Maora would just have to grin and bear it.

"Mag-" was all Maora could say as Maguri pressed his nice, soft lips to Maora's. It was a tender kiss. Nothing fully passionate. But it was still enough to send Maora's heart through the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_ You're hot then you're cold _

_ You're yes then you're no_

_ You're in then you're out_

_ You're up then you're down _

_ You're wrong when it's right _

_ It's black and it's white_

_ We fight, we break up_

_ We kiss, we make up_

_Well I hope you liked the first chapter.  
Please review. And thanks for reading._

_**-Hinata**_


	2. Simple and Clean

_Hey guys!! Chapter 2!! Yay!! Well...hope you enjoy this chapter!  
The song for this one is Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru_

_ When you walk away _

_ you don't hear me say_

_ Please, oh baby, don't go _

_ Simple and Clean is the way _

_ That you're making me feel tonight _

_ Its hard to let it go -_  
__

-

_**Chapter 2: Simple and Clean**_

The buses were all over the parking lot of the air port. Maora let Maguri out before him. As Maora walked down the steps of the bus, he half expected Maguri to wait for him but he was wrong.

Maguri was by his Shizun like usual. Haine hit Maguri over the head with her crutch for flirting with Shizumasa while Shizumasa and Ushio just gave eachother blank stares.

"Maguri, you idiot!" Maora yelled while hitting with his suitcase. Maora turned to Haine and asked, "Are you ok Haine-chan?"

"Yes." She replied with a smile. "I just wish I didn't have a broken leg."

"Well, I'm getting on the plane." Maora said and he walked off towards the huge flying machine. _"I'm going to be so sick..."_ He thought, his smile fading as he looked up at the metal death trap.

He walked into the plane and noticed how comfortable it looked. A teacher was showing students where to sit.

Maora had to sit in a window seat. "I can do this." He told himself but he wasn't so sure.

Soon enough the plane was full except for the middle seat by Maora.

The plane had started to list off and Maora could feel his heart pounding. He closed his eyes and tried to take his mind off of the window.

"Somebody save me." Maora said out of habit.

"Are you ok?" Maora opened his eyes to notice Maguri staring at him in concern. Maora did a slow nod, trying to keep his cool.

"No you aren't." Maguri said with a smile. "Shizun is sitting by Otomiya so I'll sit here."

"I'm scared!" Maora burst out oin tears. "I can't do this! We're going to die!"

"You're overreacting." Maguri sighed. "Here, you can squeeze my hand." He held out his hand for Maora to hold. Maora grasped it and squeezed as hard as he could. Maguri yelped in pain.

"Ok, ok, ok!" He yelled, trying to pull his hand free. "You can let go now!" He finally got his hand free.

"Hold me." Maora muttered, looking down at the floor.

"huh?" Maguri asked, not sure what Maora said.

"Hold me!" Maora yelled. Maguri smiled and wrapped his arms around the frightened boy.

-  
_ Hold me _

_ What ever lasts beyond this morning _

_ Is a little later on _

_ Regardless of warnings_

_ The future doesn't scare me at all _

_ Nothing's like before_

_Well! I hope you liked it!! I'm sorry that its kinda short but I promise the next ones won't be so short. Thank you for reading and remember...and remember...**REVIEW!!!!!!**_

**_-Hinata_**


	3. Real Emotion

_Heres chapter 3!! I wrote this while in school today because I was really bored. Along with Chapter 2 and part of Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!  
Song: Real Emotion Artist: Final Fantasy 10-2_

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart _

_I can see a place that's something like this_

_ Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back _

-_**  
Chapter 3: Real Emotion**_

The plane landed into into the air port of Hawaii. Palm trees surounded the area. The nice weather was so beautiful. Everyone just wanted to embrace it while they could.

Maguri nudged a sleeping Maora, trying to wake him but he was sound asleep. He pinched his nose which made him wide awake. And as a thank you present, Maguri recieved a fist full of hurt.

"Ow!!" Maguri yelled in pain. "That hurt!"

"Well then you shouldn't of pinched my nose." Maora stuck his tongue out at Maguri. "Now move! I want to get off."

When Maora got into the aisle way, he noticed that Haine was sitting by Ushio and Shizumasa was sitting alone. _"So he lied about Shizumasa sitting by Haine."_ He thought. At that though, Maora's face turned red. Maguri couldn't have wanted to sit next to Maora, could he?

The sun was nice and bright as Maora walked off the plane. He looked around excitedly. He had never been out of Japan before but he did always want to go to Hawaii.

He walked up to the bus that was going to take all the students to the hotel that they were going to stay at for the next week.

"Wait for me!" Maguri yelled. Maora turned around, thinking that Maguri was going to run up to him. Instead he saw Maguri running up to Shizumasa.

"If only he would ask me to wait for him one day." Maora thought with a smile.

*  
The hotel was huge. There were a lot of huge pools, jacuzzies, waterslides, and a huge lounging area with a small game room.

"Its called a 'Holiday Inn'." Someone whispered in Maora's ear which made him jump a little. As you might know from reading the other chapters, it was Maguri.

Maora rolled his eyes. "Hey...Maguri?"

"What can I do for you?" Maguri asked, laughing at his own stupid joke. Maora noticed Maguri was listening to his I-pod. Probably his favorite song, Real Emotion from Final Fantasy 10-2.

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me _

_I won't give in to it_

_ Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_ I hear your voice calling out to me,  
_

_"You'll never be alone."_

_I think this is one of the songs that acually fit them...but maybe thats just me....I like Final Fantasy 10 and 10-2. My friends call me Yuna. Plus I like to sing her songs....but I don't like the battles in 10-2....you have to work really fast and I don't think I'd be able to do that....-laughs-  
Well...anyways...review!_

_**-Hinata**_


	4. Roses are Red

_I started this chapter at school while my Biology teacher was talking....I hate her. She's a meanie....Especially to me....I can't see that good so she puts me in the back row and my dad won't buy me glasses and she knows that....I'm going to stop blabbering and get on with the story. Enjoy!_  
**_Song: Roses are red Artist: Aqua_**

_It's invisible, but so touchable_

_ And I can feel it on my body, so emotional_

_ I'm on a ride, on a ride, _

_I'm a passenger_

_ I'm the victim of a heart love messenger -_

_**-  
Chapter 4: Roses are Red**_

"Ugh! I am so tired!" Maora yelled as he fell onto one of the beds in the hotel room that he, Shizumasa, and Maguri had to share. The thing was there were only two beds so two of them had to share with each other.

"I get to share a bed with Shizun!" Maguri yelled out. Shizumasa sighed and laid down on the other bed. That was the last thing Maora remembered because after that, he was out.

Maora's eyes opened wide as he heard a door open and shut. He sat up only to notice Maguri was nowhere to be seen. Maora stood up and walked out of the room just in time to see Maguri turn the corner and into the pool area. Maora followed.

When Maora got there, he couldn't find Maguri. He looked around the empty pool room but Maguri was absolutely no where to be seen at all. Maora walked up to a nearby pool that led to the outside and looked down into the deep blue water.

Just then Maora tripped and fell into the pool water. Maora lifted his head out of the water. "Dammit! I got my clothes wet!" Maora yelled out of frustration

"Are you okay?" Maguri asked, holding out a hand for Maora to grab. Maora reached for it and as he was trying to get out, he pulled Maguri in with him. One accident though...or was it?

"Ow..." They said at the same time. Maora noticed his head on Maguri's chest. He looked up at Maguri who, in return, looked down at him. Maguri leaned in and kissed Maora on the forehead.

Maora looked up at Maguri and kissed him on the lips. They stood in the water, lips locked. Maguri started deepening the kiss as his tongue searched for and entrance into Maora's mouth, which Maora granted happily.

Their kiss broke by the sounds of voices coming from the entrance of the pool area. "Hold your breath." Maguri muttered in which Maora did as Maguri brought them underwater. And with great strength he swam to the outside part of the pool.

They came up from the water and Maguri led Maora out of the pool and out of the hotel area and onto the open beach. Maguri turned towards Maora and kissed him passionately. Maora tripped over a shell and fell on top of Maguri but their tongues were still playing around in each other's mouth. In the end they fell asleep together on the beach.

_Roses are red and violets are blue _

_Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you _

_Roses are red and violets are blue _

_ad di da di da dum, ad di da di da dum_

_Hope you liked it. I know it got kinda serious for a minute...but I was surprised at how well it turned out. Usually I'm not good with that kind of stuff.  
Well...Review!_

_**-Hinata**_


End file.
